


Were-Chat Noir

by Clawsout83 (jenna1931)



Series: In Your Dreams [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Akuma (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentioned Alya Césaire, Nathalie is not a villain, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifting, Were-Creatures, plot to suit my needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna1931/pseuds/Clawsout83
Summary: "It's too dangerous outside."Gabriel never told him in what the outside world was that dangerous until he met one ofthem. Being now part of the were-fauna, Adrien tries to make the best of it. Everything seems to be fine, but the day his father finally tells him what happened to his mother, Adrien freaks out and runs away, meeting a young lady breeding "ladybug-piglets".
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: In Your Dreams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984516
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. MariChat

**Author's Note:**

> This mini-fic is based on a dream I made. I never thought this dream would lead me to write an actual fic. Most of the writing at first was only story-building and AU situating, but I got so invested in it that I just had to continue and, hopefully, to finish it.  
> Not beta read (English isn't my native language) and the plot is pretty much to suit my needs (It's a little sucky).  
> If not tagged properly, please notify me and I'll gladly right my wrongs.  
> Aaaaand it's also my first AU O_O

Adrien’s life wasn’t the easiest. Sure, his father was rich and he was living a noble life, but above all the responsibilities Gabriel gave to his only child, he also kept him inside the mansion. “It is too dangerous outside” he constantly answered him each time he asked. But Adrien, despite all the warnings Gabriel gave him, was stubborn and decided to go out anyway.

What could possibly be _that_ dangerous outside?

Granted, Gabriel only told him it was dangerous, but _how_ and _what_ was had always been a mystery to him. He understood the day he went out and met _one_ … and the _one_ infected him.

Apparently, what his father had failed to explain to him was that the outside world was populated by a were-fauna, were-animals roaming the lands. Usually, these creatures were folks and farmers, people who didn’t have the luxury to stay inside the house to avoid being infected. After that fateful day, Adrien did more research about these were-creatures.

There were multiple animals one could transform into. It was determined by one's personality and DNA, even if the latter wasn't part of their science yet. A were-raccoon could create a were-owl for example.

The transformation time and duration were unfortunately random. Adrien learned in horror that some were-animals had stayed transformed for weeks, months, even years. Most of the transformations lasted from a few hours to a few days, but could happen anytime. He hoped against hope that it would never come to last longer than a day or two, and these moments would never be inappropriate, but Adrien was a black cat at heart and had never been lucky enough for his karma to grant his wishes. It had been kind to him for now, but he wouldn't bet his life on it.

He was glad though when he found out most of the good people stayed good when they transformed. Actually, the were-fauna wasn't _that_ dangerous, but there were always some individuals for whom the transformation brought back their feral side and made the entire were-fauna a threat. Some of their human conscience stayed intact, or barely lowered to a more basic, instinctive level. Cases of full feral regression were rare, but remarkable. 

When he first transformed, his body ached so badly he almost passed out. He was covered in black fur with a short dirty blond mane and green feline eyes. He looked like an inverted-colors black lion. However, this first transformation put him in some kind of trance and he barely remembered what'd happened. When he retrieved his human form, Adrien learned he had destroyed houses and farms, and killed some life-stock. He swore to himself he'd never let that happen again.

He decided that, if his alter-ego had done so much destruction, it would be to his alter-ego to right its wrongs. During his next transformations, he tried to focus on his human mind, staying himself as much as possible. Only when he was able to write his name properly did he decide to go out.

The first times, he stole life-stock from the Agreste mansion to give them to replace the ones he had killed, making sure some people would see him. When words of a black were-lion spread across the land, people he had attacked were ready to chase him, but the more he gave back, the more they lowered their weapons. Soon, were-lion Adrien started to bring food he hunted for people while they were busy rebuilding, or chase wolves or foxes attacking the farms. He also did his best to protect them from thieves and bandits.

Folks began to trust him. They offered him treats, then pets and cuddles. Adrien realized how much he missed affection and craved for human warmth. His father, as well-willed as he could be, wasn't the typical cuddler. He could barely smile to his son, so receiving a hug from him was sure out of the ordinary. His furry alter-ego was even welcomed around children. Never did he lose patience when toddlers pulled on his whiskers or walked on his tail. He played with them so gently he became an unofficial babysitter.

The scary black were-lion became a giant lap pet. He became Chat Noir, the black cat. 

His luck turned when his last transformation lasted a week. Adrien knew it’d bring him troubles, and he was right. As soon as he came back home, Nathalie was there to announce his father requested to speak with him. _Fuck…_ That _never_ was a good sign. But, of course, he didn’t have a choice and obeyed. “Yes, Father?” Adrien asked, his back straight and his arms on each side, standing like a soldier.

“Where have you been?” Gabriel demanded, knowing the answer already. And Adrien knew he knew. He preferred to stay silent, turning his gaze to the floor. Gabriel sighed. “I told you the outside world was dangerous. What were you thinking?”

Adrien took a deep breath. He had to answer and, well, live with the consequences. Even if they locked Adrien inside for the rest of his life, they’d never be able to stop Chat Noir from going out. “You never told me _why_ it was so dangerous, and always refused to answer me when I asked. I’ve decided to look by myself, and so far, I’ve failed to see in _what_ this is so dangerous. You’ve made me train in combat so I can defend myself, but what’s the point when there is _nothing_ to be afraid of?”

He regretted his answer when he saw a pure _rage_ in his father’s eyes. “There are _things_ outside that could _eviscerate_ you!” Gabriel growled. “How do you think your mother had _died_ ?!” Adrien looked at his father in shock. Of course, he knew his mother was dead, but no one ever told him _how_ she had died. “I swore to myself I would kill every single one of them, the next one being this _Chat Noir_ living in the lands…”

Adrien’s blood ran cold. “But, Father, Chat Noir never hurt anyone! He’s~”

“He’s _one of them_ !” replied his father, hitting angrily the floor with his cane. “I swear I’ll make another coat out of his _fur_!”

This time, Adrien fought the urge to throw up. His father had became rich by creating coats and accessories out of fur, leather and feathers. He never let Adrien accompany him during his hunting parties, and he understood now why. “Th-They’re _p-people_!!” he stuttered, shaking from head to toes. “Th-They have f-friends and fam-families, and most of them a-are harmless!”

“ _Harmless_ ?!” Gabriel repeated in stupor. “Your mother has been killed by a were-peacock. A were _-peacock!_ If something as harmless as a _peacock_ can _kill_ a person, what about this black were- _lion_ !?” He walked to Adrien, gripping his cane in fury and stopped when he was just at a few centimeters from him. “Do you want to go to your mother’s tomb and tell her how _harmless_ these monsters are?”

The teenager was frozen in place. _He_ was one of them. _He_ was Chat Noir. _He_ knew he was harmless, but his father refused to see the people behind the creatures. His own father was a threat to him, to the whole were-fauna in the country. How many did he have already killed? How many were to come? He felt his head spinning and his body ache. _No… Not now!_

Adrien made a few steps back as his nails grew into sharp claws and his hands covered in black fur. The stress of the situation had triggered his transformation, but transforming just a few minutes after coming back to normal wasn’t good for the body and the mind. It hurt Adrien even more than his first transformation, and his wailings changed to a loud growl. Gabriel stepped back, unsheathing the saber hidden in his cane. “No… Adrien…” he murmured. He gripped his saber, holding a fighting stance. “First, your mother; then you… How sad…”

 _Wait…_ “What are you talking about?” Adrien groaned, slowly losing his voice. “You said she was killed by a werrrrrrr…” Too late. He wouldn’t be able to complete his sentence, but it seemed that Gabriel perfectly understood. 

“The were-peacock _infected_ her, so I had to kill Emilie to free her from her misery” he corrected, thrusting his saber to his son. Adrien barely dodged, trying to stay focussed on his father’s words. “Be sure I didn’t let her transform and become a monster like the one who got her!” _Monster…_ He was one to talk… His mother could have been just fine, still in control of her human mind and soul like he was, but he never gave her the opportunity to find out. His _father_ had killed his mother, not the were-peacock! Adrien dodged another thrust and scrambled to get back on his feet and fled. He wouldn’t stay there. He _couldn’t_ stay there. His father knew now, and he wouldn’t rest until he got his skin - quite literally.

Chat Noir ran and ran as fast and as far away from the Agreste mansion as he could. His mind was flickering between human and wild beast, but he only knew he had to run. He ended up crawling into a small building. Even if he had a good night vision, he could barely make out where he was. He was exhausted and flopped in a pile of hay. 

He badly woke up when he heard a female scream at the door and a sudden sharp pain on his upper arm. A teenager, around his own age, entered the stable, a sling in hands. Chat Noir looked at her, trying to figure out her features and his surroundings, but his spinning head couldn’t focus on anything. “Where’s Tikki?!” she asked, pointing at the box he had slept in. “You ate her?” She spun the sling again. “How could you eat my favorite piglet!?” _Wh-What?!_ “I’ll make you pay!!” She swung her sling, but Chat dodged the pebble and scrammed by jumping out a window. He put some distance between the young lady and him, then tried to focus. His body was aching from the run, the forced transformation and the hunger. _The piglet!_ He was hungry; he couldn’t have eaten the piglet! He took a look at his hurt arm. It was slightly bleeding, but the pain was sharp. He tried walking on it, but it sored too much. He’d had to deal with it. 

Chat had slept in the box of the piglet - _Tikki?_ \- so his nose was full of her odor. Maybe he could help this girl? After all, she hurt him out of fear, not out of malice or hatred like his father could have done. He stopped. His own father had killed his mother and had tried to kill him. Could he still consider this man as a member of his family? Could he bear sharing the same blood? He sighed, then sniffed the air. He was too tired right now to think about it. He was Chat Noir; this was a problem for Adrien. He found a smell trace and followed it.

He found the piglet a few hours later, digging the ground with her groin in a peaceful place. It seemed like nothing could interfere with her search for food. The reddish with black spots piglet barely looked at him when he calmly approached to delicately take her in his mouth. If he really was hunting for food, this piglet would be easy prey. Tikki grumbled, bothered, but didn’t fight him. 

Chat brought back the piglet to her box in the stable, but he’d just put Tikki down when he felt a sharp pain to the head. This time, the girl seemed to have been waiting for him and got him by surprise. He fell to the ground and passed out.

That morning, the girl got up early, waiting for the were-lion she saw the day before. If it had eaten one of her piglets, it would surely come back today as well. She didn’t believe in killing were-animals, but she was working hard at breeding what she called her “ladybug-piglets”, small pink or reddish piglets with round black spots, and she wouldn’t let a were-animal eat all of her hard work. Tikki was her favorite one and she couldn’t bear the idea of having lost her. 

When she got to the stable, she wasn’t surprised to find it there. She wasn’t a warrior, but she knew how to defend her precious piglets with her sling. It was down on the ground with a quick swing and a pebble rightly shot to its head. She sighed in relief, glad to get the threat taken care of, but as she was about to move it outside, she saw her precious Tikki back to her box, right next to the were-lion’s mouth. Tikki looked pretty calm around it as well.

_Oh… shit..._

Instead of moving the were-lion to the forest like she intended to, she moved it back to her house and treated the wounds she had inflicted. It was the least she could do. After all, she thought it had killed Tikki when she had just escaped and, even after having hurt it at first, it brought her back to her. This young were-lion wasn’t as dangerous as it looked.

She put a blanket on the floor right in front of the fireplace, and laid the black creature on it. She tended to its wounds, then left it to rest while she was going to look at her piglets.

When he woke up, Chat looked around, trying to figure out where he had ended up. He was in a small but cozy house, bandages on his upper arm and head. He leaned down, his head still spinning, but calmer than the day before. He sighed. He couldn’t return home. He’d lost everything and everyone he ever had. He was in his were-lion form and couldn’t know when he’d return to his human one. Adrien didn’t remember having ever read something about a were-animal having transformed right after returning to their human form. How did that affect the body? The mind? He could say his mind was intact, at least for now, but his body was still aching badly. What if he was stuck as Chat Noir for months? For _years_?! He shuddered at the idea. 

He was resting, lost in thoughts, when he heard someone getting inside the house. He lifted his head, genuinely curious at who was taking care of him. His ears perked up when he recognized the petite figure from the stable. After all that happened, she had welcomed him in her house? “Oh! You’re awake!” she chirped. She approached slowly, calmly, making sure he would understand she meant no harm. He shifted on the blanket to face her properly, but stayed laid down. He felt too weak to get up anyway, and preferred to keep the little strength he had to flee if necessary. “I’m sorry I’ve hurt you. All I saw was you in the box of my favorite piglet and I got scared for her.” _For her, for Tikki, not even for her own life…_

She sat down beside him. “How do you feel?” she asked softly. He put a hand on his head and growled. “Yeah, I guess you still have a headache” she commented, uncomfortable. “I hit you fair and square, after all...” He looked away from her. If only he could tell her how the pebbles weren’t so bad compared to everything else! “Hey!” She reached for him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder blade. “I get that things might not be easy for you right now, so feel free to stay here for as long as you want, okay? I owe you that much for bringing Tikki back despite the fact that I’d hit you.” He turned back to her, slightly bowing his head and making a soft prusten, basically a purr and a sigh mixed together. In the feline language, it was meant to be a friendly _hello_ , but Chat Noir used it for anything meant to be positive - _Hello, Thank you, Yes, Understood,..._

She smiled, then stood up, heading for the kitchen. She suddenly stopped, turning to him. “Oh! I forgot! My name’s Marinette. Welcome to my house!” And she returned to the kitchen. _Marinette… What a cute name! And what a nice person…_ She wasn’t addressing him like an animal that _might_ understand. She was addressing him like a human, like a person to a person. That was a welcomed change. He laid back down with a happy purr. 

Days passed, his body was back to normal - or as normal as it could be - and Chat accompanied Marinette pretty much everywhere. Her presence by his side was calming and he felt really protective of her. He discovered she was living alone, and her “ladybug-piglets” were her only source of revenue. He felt bad for her, but she seemed happy nonetheless. When she was done with her work, she gladly spent time lying on the blanket in front of the fireplace with him. She found out with a giggle that her furry friend was a big lap pet and cuddled with her at every occasion. Craving for affection before everything that happened, Chat became even more hungry for human warmth after he had lost everything. Soon enough, Marinette became the center of his universe. 

Despite her desire to bring him everywhere she went - not that he would give her a choice in the matter - , his presence by her side made other merchants uncomfortable. He was an unusual black were-lion after all.

One day, they met a lady at the marketplace who looked intensely at Chat Noir for many minutes. He was laying down on a pile of crates, sunbathing, but still keeping an eye on Marinette and the piglets. When Marinette noticed, she quickly came to the lady. “Don’t worry about him, he won’t hurt anyone, I promise!”

The lady moved her gaze from the were-lion and smiled softly, shaking her head. “Oh! I know! He’s a sweet, big furry baby!” she answered with a chuckle. “Chat Noir used to babysit my daughter and other kids in the village. I was just surprised to see him so far away! We were wondering what happened to him…”

“Chat Noir?” Marinette repeated with a smile, looking at him. He was looking back at them, wide eyes and ears turned back, flat on his head. Marinette’s smile faded, transforming into a frown, then turned to the lady. “Madame, I would appreciate it if you kept Chat Noir’s presence here a secret. He hasn’t transformed back yet and couldn’t tell me his story, but I can tell he’s uncomfortable with the fact that he has been discovered living here…” She looked back at him with a wink and he visibly calmed down. She would protect him as he was protecting her. 

“Oh! Of course!” she assured. “But you need to know that, back to the village, we have heard that Gabriel Agreste has put a bounty on his head. No one in the village would give him away, so Kitty, please stay here and, it’s sad to say it, but... never come back…” Chat’s ears drooped on his head, looking away from the ladies. His father really wanted him dead.

“Chat Noir?” He heard the soft voice of Marinette calling him back to reality, her fingers combing his matted mane. The lady was gone already. He closed his eyes and made a sad prusten. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his mane. “It’s okay. I already knew you didn’t want to go back. I don’t know what you did to this Gabriel Agreste, but I can tell you I’ll fight anyone trying to take you away from me.” He purred loudly, softly returning her hug with his huge paw. _And he would fight anyone trying to take her away from him…_

She chuckled softly. "It's nice to meet you, Chat Noir." He made a content prusten.

The next day, they saw the lady again as Marinette was packing her stuff and Chat was carrying the piglets in their transport crates Marinette had adapted for him. "Chat Noir!" She called as she waved. He trotted to her and was greeted by an ear scratch. He rubbed his head on her belly, making her and Marinette giggle. The latter had never seen Chat Noir acting like an actual cat, but she understood the need to do so. She had always seen him like a person in a were-cat body, when this lady probably had seen the monster before the cat. Seeing the person in the cat would take more time.

The lady beckoned Chat to follow her and came closer to Marinette. "I wanted to give a thank you gift to Chat before going home, kind of a souvenir from our village." She explained. She extirpated a vivid green collar with a golden bell attached to it from her bag. "I've heard that, in some cities, were-animals who behave wear this kind of collar" she said while letting Chat sniff the thing. "They mark the were-creature as a good one and they can walk around without any problems, like, say, a well-trained dog. You can even embroider their name and yours so they know who is responsible for them. Since no one knows his real name, it might be better to stitch only yours."

"Thank you" answered Marinette, Chat making a happy purr and lifting his head to allow Marinette to attach the collar. The bell was making a nice ringing sound. It wouldn't bother him to wear it. He even played with it, making the ladies laugh at his antics.

Since this day, the word of a black were-lion with a short blond mane and a bell collar walking around in the market spread like powder. Merchants got used to see it walking with the young lady with raven hair attached in pigtails and bluebell eyes. It was taking care of its human's piglets, kept the thieves away and even was taking care of errands she could send it to do. 

Chat still had his human intelligence, so he still could count. Marinette sometimes gave him a basket with a shopping list and enough money to buy what she needed. Behaving perfectly, he would wait his turn, sit in front of the merchant with his basket in his mouth, and the list and purse attached to his collar. The merchant then would take the list, put in the basket what they offered, take the money they needed and Chat would thank them with a bow of the head before heading to the next stand. When the merchant tried to keep more money, Chat would growl and, if they wouldn't understand the first warning, they would meet Chat's fangs. It usually ended with a "Gees! Alright, alright! Here's the correct change. Happy?" Chat would huff impatiently, but move on.

Things were going smoothly and the more the time passed, the more they could work without Marinette having to give Chat instructions. And when they got home, he _felt_ like home. Never in his human life did Adrien feel so much loved, even if his feelings aren't reciprocal.


	2. Adrinette

Weeks became months, and months became a year, then two, and then three. Chat felt like his life has always been like that. He looked adoringly at Marinette. They had met when they were fifteen; but now, at eighteen, something bothered him. At eighteen, Marinette had never had someone in her life, and had never talked about  _ having _ someone. Was he in her way? Was his presence in her life stopping her from looking for love? He looked at his paws, vaguely human.  _ Vaguely. _ What if he turned back to his human form? Would she accept him? Would she kick him out? Would she love his human appearance? He vaguely remembered he was considered handsome when he was a teen, but after three years being stuck in his animal form, would his appearance still be the same? Had he grown up? He knew his lion body had changed, but what about his human one? He looked back at Marinette who was now looking at him in concern. She had felt his inner turmoil. She was so kind to him. He didn't want to lose her affection. He didn't want to have to return to the Agreste mansion. The Agreste mansion… Gabriel. His father. The man who had killed his mother. The man who had tried to kill him. The man who was looking for him. The man who had put a bounty on his head. The man who had killed so many others like him. He was an Agreste. He wasn't like his father. Was he? What would Marinette think about that? Would she hate him?

"Chat, calm down. You're hyperventilating" Marinette said softly, but he couldn't hear, couldn't think. He started shaking, his body aching violently. He had to get out! He had to run! "Shh, you're having a panic attack." She tried soothing him, petting him gently. It didn't work. He felt her, but his muscles ached, hurt too much.

He shot out of the house, almost breaking the door, and ran into the forest. The scene had a déjà-vu feeling to it. He felt his mind flickering between human and animal, but he was hurting too much to run as far away as the first time. He fell to the ground and roared in pain, frightening all the birds in a two kilometers radius. He panted, searching his breath, kneading the ground with his claws, but another wave of pain made him roar again, and this time, the roar turned into an agonizing scream. He laid to the ground, barely making out the petite figure running towards him before everything went black.

Chat had a hard time opening his eyes. His head was pounding and he was shaking from head to toes. He probably had a fever. He hummed in content when he felt a cold cloth on his forehead and that helped him to open his eyes and to look around. Marinette was beside him, smiling softly. "Welcome back, Chaton," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Take your time and rest. I'll be there when you'll wake up, so don't worry, okay?" He nodded and closed his eyes again.

The next time he came back to his senses, he was more alert, and could register how odd he was feeling. Everything around him seemed different. Sounds, odors, textures, environment, all his senses made him feel like he was in a different body…  _ a different… oh no… _ He raised his hand to his field of vision and almost choked. He was back to his human form. What he feared the most had happened. He lowered his hand back on the bed and shook again, tears filling his eyes. He didn't want to go back. He didn't want to lose what he had here. He didn't want to lose  _ her. _ He felt a gentle hand caressing his cheek and a thumb wiping his tears away. "Shh… I guess this is hard for you, turning back human after all this time, but I'm with you, I'll help you." He turned his blurry gaze to her, then shook his head. He didn't have the strength to speak, if he still had the ability to do so, and Marinette smiled to his saddening expression. "I know you don't want to go back," she assured. "Remember what I told you your first day here? 'Feel free to stay for as long as you want'. The invitation still stands and has no limit or condition." He sighed in relief, but he felt like an emotional mess. She gently stroked his hair until he fell back asleep.

He was able to sit in his bed the next day. Every move hurt, but he didn't feel like staying laid down. He looked at his body, analysing what might have changed. He remembered seeing that his fingernails had grown and looked awful, but they were now cut and clean. His once short hair was now to his shoulder blades. He didn't lose any muscular mass since his lion shape was pretty strong and in good health, and while looking at his body, he spotted a scar on his upper arm. He supposed he also had one behind the head. 

He looked at his hand, flexing his fingers with curiosity. How weird to have a thumb! Soon enough, Marinette was back in the bedroom, a smile on her face. “M-Mari-nette,” he mumbled, glad to see that he could still speak. After all, he never stopped using his vocal cords while he was transformed, with his purring and growling. He just needed to practice pronunciation.

She stopped for a moment, surprised to hear his voice, then her smile grew bigger as she put clothes on a desk. “You look better already!” she noted. “Still feeling like a mess?”

He chuckled, surprised by how accurate she was. “I do, and I do,” he answered, voice weak. She sat on the bed, but he averted his eyes. "What now?" he asked with a small voice.

"Uh?" Marinette cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?”

Adrien fidgeted with the blanket. “I… I know you allowed me to stay with you for as long as I wanted, but now that I’m back to my human form, I…” He looked at her expectandly, hoping she’d complete the sentence in her mind, but she just stood there, waiting patiently for him to finish. He took a deep, shaky breath. “I… guess that, since I’m not a burden to you anymore, you’ll want to look for love, grow a family with that special someone…” The words hurted, and not because of his current vocal situation.

Marinette's eyes grew wide, then sad. He couldn't know, but he seemed oblivious too. She took a deep breath. She had to tell him before it was too late and he'd left her. "I'm not looking for love…" Adrien tilted his head, but stayed silent, Chat's way for inviting her to continue. "I'm not looking because... I-I thought I'd found it." She turned her hopeful gaze to Adrien's surprised one. "I know you don't want to go back to where you're from, and I respect that, but you’re not and never have been a burden!” She looked away. “Is that how I made you feel?” she asked in a small voice.

Adrien backtracked nervously. “Of course not!” he cried, then coughed slightly. He paused, extending his arm to gently and shakily catch one of Marinette’s hands. “On the contrary… By your side, I felt affection, freedom, warmth,...  _ home _ .”

Marinette turned her hand so she could intertwine their fingers, and started rubbing circles with her thumb on the back of his hand. Feeling her skin on his without fur in the way felt strangely satisfying. “I won’t ask this because I want you to go, but…” She hesitated. “...don’t you have anyone waiting for you to come back?”

He shook his head slowly. “Noone and nothing is waiting for me. I’d lost everything the day we met." He tightened his grip on Marinette's hand. "You're my everything, Marinette. You're all I have, all I need... and all I want," he spoke softly, bringing pink on his friend's cheeks. 

She looked away, flushed. "I-I've been waiting f-for you to transform b-back so you could answer m-me with your human voice," Marinette stuttered. "I… l-love you," she squeaked. 

His heart skipped a beat. "How?" He asked, bewilderment written all across his face. "I was a beast, a monster!"

Marinette smiled fondly, her nervousness fading away. "I've always lived in the lands. I know were-animals are first and foremost humans. You were… You are so sweet and protective and selfless, even as a 'monster', so how could you be so different as a human being?" She looked back at him and gently poked at his bare chest, pointing at his heart. "I fell in love with what's in there, not with a furry face."

Adrien raised their joined hands to his lips to kiss Marinette's knuckles, looking up at her through his bangs. "And I fell in love with you since you've welcomed me into your house."

She stared at him in shock, then raised an eyebrow. "This must be a side effect of the pebble I shot at your head," she replied with a smirk, Adrien snorting at the remark. Marinette shifted slightly on the bed so she could be beside him and, without a word, they cuddled like they always did, Adrien resting his head on her lap and Marinette gently petting his mane. 

"So…" he said after a moment where he wished he could still purr. "Since it seems I can stay here for as long as I want and I intend to stay here forever, will I finally be allowed to sleep in the bed?"

He felt Marinette giggle more than he heard her. "Well… Since you won't be leaving fur everywhere anymore, I don't see why not!" She answered in an amused tone.

Adrien turned his head so he could watch her reaction. " _ Fur _ real?! You're not  _ kitten _ ? That's  _ paw _ some! A _ meow _ zing!"

Her soft expression changed to a deadpan one. "So you're a punny one, eh?" She carefully planted her hand in his face, feeling him grin under her palm. "I've changed my mind. Change back."

"It's not like I can control it!" He retorted in mocked offense, his voice muffled by her hand. 

She removed her hand from his face to replace it in his hair. "Less talking, more purring," she demanded, scratching a bit harder at his scalp - not that he would complain.

He turned his head back to a more comfortable position, chuckling. "As you wish, Milady!" 

They stayed like this for some time before a grumble ruined the moment. Marinette felt him tense and pink colored his ears. "How does chicken soup sound?" She asked after a chuckle.

He straightened from her lap to sit back in the bed. His muscles started to ache again and he took more time than it was normally necessary, but Marinette waited patiently, helping him when she felt he would need it. "Sounds good," he groaned while doing so. 

Once she was free, Marinette got up, going for the door. "Rest,  _ Chaton _ , it shouldn't be long."

"Adrien," he said before biting his bottom lip. It was strange how foreign his real name sounded after three years of being called Chat Noir. Marinette turned around, curiosity in her eyes. "My name, it's Adrien," he added shily.

The young woman smiled softly. "It's nice to meet you, Adrien. Welcome home!"

Days after days, Adrien felt better and better. He returned to the marketplace with Marinette only when he felt strong enough to walk all day, and even so, Marinette made sure he took more and longer breaks. Soon enough, other merchants recognized the young blond man as their mascot Chat Noir. His stance, his grace, his inner strength and his piercing green eyes, even though they were human, were definitely Chat's. The friendly merchants welcomed him warmly, glad to see him back to his human form.

When Marinette sent him to run some errands, he knew which merchants he could trust and went to them, chatting animatedly. They wanted to learn to know the young man, and realised quickly how similar he stayed between his two forms. Some of these merchants had traveled across the country and had met were-creatures, both in their human and animal forms, and had a hard time to see the human in the animal as their characters were completely different. But Adrien and Chat Noir stayed pretty much the same, and they found that incredible. 

Adrien helped Marinette with her stand, continuing to check on the piglets and help her with her different tasks as he did before. He had kept some habits like sunbathing on the crates, but he gradually returned to more human ways to relax. His help had become a routine for the pigtailed woman, but the love they shared now was all new, and was addictive. 

They never thought about that the way they did now, but as different as they were, they completed each other. Marinette had lived alone for a long time, having lots of love to give, and Adrien, being neglected by his father for years, had a lot of love to recieve. He liked how easily he could make her laugh, and her laughter sounded like a windchime to his ears. He could spend all night, cuddled with her in front of the fireplace, looking at her soft smile. 

He was happy.    
He was  _ finally _ happy.

One day however, at the marketplace, things went south when Adrien saw Marinette speak with a customer, but the man seemed insistant, and Marinette looked like she was trying to convince him he couldn’t have what he was asking for. Feeling she might be in trouble, Adrien got to her side, stumbling on their conversation. “... wouldn’t have to live in this stable of a house anymore,” he was saying with a predatory grin on his face. “I have a nice place for you, and a lot of time to give to you!”

“I’m all good in the matter, thank you very much,” Marinette replied with an irritated tone. The man was visibly trying to court her, but it looked more like harassment. Adrien perfectly understood the man’s insinuation, and even if Marinette and him didn’t do anything in that regard yet, he was happy to hear she wasn’t interested in the man’s offer. 

He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Is everything all right, M'lady?" He asked, making sure the man heard him.

"Nothing I can't handle, but thanks Chaton," she answered with a soft smile without leaving the man out of her sight. 

Her reply made the man fume. He understood the young blond man was with her, no doubt her boyfriend, maybe even her husband. He was a rival he would have to get rid of. He took a better look at him, trying to figure out a way to go pass him and get the girl, when a realisation suddenly hit him.  _ Wait a minute… I know that guy!  _ He turned away, returning on his horse's back, and left them. When they thought there was nothing more to it, the man turned his head to them, looking directly at Adrien. "Now that I know where you live, I'm sure Daddy Agreste will be happy to give me a reward for the location of his son!" He called out before pushing his mount to a gallop, his sinister laughter making them shiver. 

Adrien watched him get away, unable to stop him. His blood ran cold. This was it. This was how things would end. He already had lost everything; he would lose everything again. He stayed fixated to the road the man took with his horse and shook. 

He jumped when he felt Marinette's hand land softly on his shoulder, giving him a backpack. He didn't even notice she had gone away. 

While her boyfriend was stuck in his anxiety crisis, Marinette had gathered two backpacks she always carried with her, and for as long as Adrien could remember, he never saw her open them once. She picked up a few other things and opened the piglets enclosure's gate. Adrien saw in disbelief the piglets getting out and taking a road he knew lead home, then heard Marinette blowing in a whistle he could barely hear, though he figured Chat Noir would be able to. At that moment, he saw Tikki and another piglet, this one entirely black named Plagg, separating from the group and joining them. "Let's go," she beckoned Adrien while taking another road leading in the opposite direction from their house, but far away from the road the man took a few minutes ago.

Adrien followed as he had been asked to, but couldn't help looking perplexingly to his girlfriend. "W-What's going on?" He inquired, slipping the bag on his back and keeping an eye on the two piglets following diligently. "What about the others?"

"They can find a way on their own," Marinette replied with confidence. "All I need are Tikki and Plagg to start over."  _ To start over? _ Adrien couldn't help the pang he felt in his guts and stopped walking. She had decided to leave everything behind in a bat of an eye…  _ for him? _ Seeing he wasn’t following anymore, Marinette stopped and turned to him. “What?”

“You don’t have to do it,” Adrien said, his voice cracking. “You don’t have to lose everything for me.”

She smiled, and cupped his face with her hands, making him look at her. “I know I don’t  _ have _ to, but this is what I  _ want _ ,” she assured. When he nodded in understanding, almost purring in her hands, she gave him a chast kiss and they resumed walking. “Well…” she trailed. “... now I understand why you didn’t want to go back home.” She turned to look at him. “Is there anything you wish to tell me so I could understand what’s going on in your past life?” She had accepted never knowing Adrien’s past. She had fallen in love with his current self, not his past self, so she never asked to know what he was running away from, but due to the current situation, knowing even a little was better than not knowing at all. Adrien nodded in agreement. “This guy talked about ‘Daddy Agreste’. I remember that this Gabriel Agreste had put a bounty on Chat’s head… Are they the same  _ Agreste _ ?” Adrien averted his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He didn’t feel like speaking yet, but Marinette was clever. She asked the right questions and could read his body language. “That makes you  _ Adrien Agreste _ . Even  _ I _ have heard about the Agreste heir…” He lowered his head, but Marinette laughed softly, taking his hand. “You stay my kitten, whether you want it or not!” He looked up at her with a shy smile and slightly squeezed her hand back. 

She was incredible. She was there, leaving everything behind, and was still speaking to him with love and humor. She was going to be there for him, whatever would happen. He took a deep breath and told her his story, how he had always been kept inside the mansion for his safety by his control-freak father, how he sneaked outside to discover the world and got infected by a were-butterfly - yeah, he never thought a were-butterfly could be dangerous either - how Chat Noir had attacked a village nearby and had decided to repent by helping them in return, how his father had learned about his escapades right after he had transformed back, how he had learned about his mother’s death, about the were-animals Gabriel had skinned to make fashion accessories, how the stress of this all had triggered back his transformation and how his father had tried to kill him, to finally how he ran away and ended up in her piglets’ stable. 

Marinette listened carefully. She could tell he needed to let it out of his system by how his voice wobbled and by how he agitated his hands by moments. She couldn’t help the shiver running on her back. Her boyfriend was right to not want to return home. His life was in danger, both as Adrien and as Chat Noir. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Adrien asked “Can I ask about you? Like you did for me, I never asked about your life, and I’d follow you to the moon and back even without knowing one tidbit of it, I’m just…”

“My parents met on a battlefield,” she cut his rambling with a small smile. It was only fair for him to know as much about her that he told about him. “My mother was a mercenary from a country far East, and my father was a guard for a lord, or a jarl or something like that. Where my father was strong and enduring, my mother was fast and agile. They fought for days, talking while taking breaks, and they eventually fell in love.”

“Enemies to lovers?” Asked Adrien with a smirk.

“Pretty much,” agreed Marinette, returning his smile. “They decided to desert and, while they were fighting, they figured out they had a commun passion for baking goods, so they decided to open up a bakery of some sort. That’s when I’m born. But the village they established in was really poor. The lord there was greedy and overtaxed people. My parents agreed to use their abilities for the greater good and stole the rich to give back to the poor. They also gave bread and food to the poorest ones. They were really good people, but the lord knew something was off about ‘these strangers’ and ordered we were arrested. We ran into the woods to hide. I was barely three years old then. They established a camp and continued their deeds. 

“But woods are where the were-fauna is. My mother got infected and turned into a were-ladybug. I learned later that ladybugs were really rare among the were-fauna. When she was transformed, she was docile, so she stayed at the camp and hunted for us, so we would have an evening meal when my father and I would return. I was five then. I could follow my father and squeeze into tiny spaces, then he would make us escape. It was a dangerous life, but that was what I knew and I loved it. They both trained me in combat, so I could defend myself from bandits as well as from were-animals.”

“Have you ever had to fight against were-animals?” Adrien questioned, curious. 

She looked straight at him, a sly smile on her face. “I knocked out a were-lion, once. Does it count?” He grumbled, stroking behind his head while Marinette giggled at his expense. “We lived like this for three years, but one day, when we came back to the camp, to my mother who had transformed before we left, we found her on the ground, dead.”

Adrien gasped. “Oh Kwamis! I’m so sorry, M’lady…”

She shuddered at what she was going to say. “She had been skinned… My father and I couldn’t figure out if she had been skinned alive or not, but we sure hoped she was dead when it happened. We buried her and abandoned the camp. I couldn’t stop crying, and my father was completely devastated. We found a village where we hid. With my father’s shape, he started working as a lumberjack, and I started helping in a farm where they breaded piglets. We lived like this for five years, but since my father worked in the woods, he eventually got infected too. He turned into a were-wolf. He already looked impressive in his human form, but transformed, my were-' _ dad' _ looked like a grizzly bear… and with all what we lived through, he became feral. I saw him transformed only once. We were coming back from the marketplace, the couple of farmers and I, to the village completely destroyed, my were-dad in the middle of the rubble. I ran to him, hoping to calm him down, but the couple stopped me. I think my father recognized me and thought the couple was agressing me. He became furious and killed them with a strike of his enormous paws. 

"When he transformed back, he was shocked. He couldn't believe what he had done. I was crying, scared not by my father, but by the idea of leaving again, of losing my father too. He felt terrible and was afraid to hurt me the next time he would transform, so he kissed me goodbye and disappeared. I did my best to help the last survivors to bury the dead and rebuild the village, but I became an outcast. The village was pretty much ruined, and people left, abandoning me in the process. I did my best to fix the farm and the house next to it and continued living there, building my little business ever since."

"And I thought I'd lost everything…" commented Adrien, suddenly looking pale. "Your story almost looks like a fantastic tale!"

"I know, right?" She chuckled. "I'm not complaining! My life was just different from yours, that's all." She took his hand, intertwining their fingers. "Don't feel bad for anything that happened to me. I'm good. I'm happy. That's all that matters." Adrien smiled softly while he raised their joined hands to kiss Marinette's knuckles. He was happy too.

They continued walking until nightfall, having small talk to break the silence. They stopped when it started to be too dark to see properly. They established a camp far from the road, by the border of a forest. That was Adrien's first time sleeping outside, but for Marinette, it was like a second nature. She found wood she put into a pile, then fetched the fire starter in her backpack. In a few minutes, the fire was burning warmly and Marinette was cooking them food she brought. Adrien noted she had always been prepared in case of emergency. She knew from the beginning that Adrien didn't want to return home, but she figured that, if he needed to run away again, she might as well be prepared for the both of them. He found clothes, a blanket, cooking utensils, tools and useful stuff in his pack, plus the bell collar just in case, and guessed that Marinette was carrying pretty much the same things. 

After eating, they cuddled in comfortable silence, but Adrien's mind was spinning. He couldn't stop thinking about what Marinette had told him regarding her parents. Her were-wolf dad, her were-ladybug mom… he didn't know them, but couldn't stop thinking about how this sounded familiar. He frowned, remembering something and hoping Marinette wouldn't be mad at him. "Marinette?" He asked softly, getting a hum as an answer. "When did you say your mother was killed?" He knew this was a delicate subject, so he made sure to keep his voice gentle. 

"I would say around ten years ago," she answered, hugging his arm. "I was around eight or nine. Why?"

He felt nervous. "When I was nine, I saw a winter cape my father had created for a duchess, a Lady Bourgault or Bourgeois, something like that… Anyway, the cape my father created for her was ladybug themed.  It was made out of black velvet with ladybug wings stitched on the back, with shoulder blade pads looking like ladybug chitin. I don't remember the front though, but I remember how it looked gorgeous. Now, knowing how my father found his material, and knowing that were-ladybugs are rare, I'm afraid that my father is responsible for your mother's death…"

Marinette remained quiet for a long time. This couldn't be a coincidence. "The front of the cape had black chitin stitched into a V shape on the torso," she commented, making Adrien jump. _Yes! She's right! I remember now!_ _But how did she know that?_ "I found a winter cape neatly packed on my porch a few years back," Marinette continued like she was reading his mind. "By the way you described it, it's no doubt the same cape."

Adrien thought about it for a few moments before he gasped at the memory. "I've heard that this Lady Bourbonnais had been killed by a were-wolf, but depending on who you ask, the story changes from a were-wolf to a were-bear. By the way you described your father, both stories are kind of true."

Marinette chuckled humorlessly. "I always knew my father was still around somehow. He might have recognized my mother's scent on the chitin and went berserk. He might have brought the cape back to me so I can bury it or use it myself, so my mother would still be with me somehow…"

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hands and locked his gaze to hers. "I'm so sorry, M'lady. I knew my father was a jerk, but for him to kill people to make clothes, and that one of them was your mother, I…"

"I sure hope you don't feel responsible for your father's actions!" Marinette replied, frowning. When she saw Adrien avert his eyes, she sighed. "Chaton, your father also tried to kill you! He'd put a bounty on Chat's fur, and a reward for his son's return, knowing perfectly they were both the same person! Your father is a despicable man." Adrien didn't move, didn't say a word, didn't even look back at her. She immediately guessed what was bothering him. "You are  _ not _ like him, in any ways. The only thing you have in common is the blood you share with him, and remember that's only half of your blood."

"How can you be so sure about it," he mumbled. "You don't know him."

She freed one of her hands to gently force him to look at her. "I don't need to know a man who killed his wife and is trying to murder his son. You are tenfold better than your father, and I love you."

He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, but when he felt a soft, actual purr rumble in his chest, he jerked his eyes open and excused himself to a bush, begging Marinette to not turn around. She agreed and kept staring at the campfire, hearing shuffling behind her. At first, she thought he only needed to relieve himself. After all, they'd walk a long way before they could stop, but she got confused when his coat, then his shirt were thrown beside her. His shoes followed not long after.  _ What was he doing? _ She then heard him groan in pain.  _ Oh… _

Chat Noir finally came back, dropping with a growl his pants he was holding in his mouth on the clothes pile beside Marinette before he laid down beside her and put his head on her lap with a huff. She giggled, massaging his scalp through his thick mane. "Don't be grumpy," she teased. "At least, your transformation went normally this time." He raised his head, looking at her with a deadpan glare. "I know, I get it has a bad timing, but you're still conscious and I see that as a win. What would I do if I had to carry your limp body like a carpet roll?" He huffed again, this time to hide a chuckle. He didn't bother to be transformed. He just didn't like that he was transformed while being on the run.

They stayed quiet for some time, Marinette stroking Chat's mane while he was softly purring and kneading. "Adrien?" She said, Chat jumping at his human name.  _ How weird! _ "I may have a plan to get rid of your father's threat," she trailed, "but you might not like it." He turned to look at her, a determined spark in his vivid green eyes.  _ Let's hear it. _


	3. LadyNoir

They were walking a road he never thought he would set foot - or rather paw - on again. Chat and Marinette, their base of a plan in mind, were side by side, but a rope was loosely tied around his muzzle and held in Marinette's hand. It was for the show, he knew. If people were to cross their path, it was safer for both sides to think he was captive. People could get afraid of him, or others would try to attack them for the bounty on his head. If he was already captured, other bounty hunters would let them be - as per bounty hunters’ code, - and folks would just ignore them.

As they were taking the main road crossing a village, they heard a lady gasp and Marinette felt a pointy thing in her back. “I don’t know what you were expecting by traveling through our village with Chat Noir captured, but I’ll fight you to death if you bring him to Gabriel Agreste,” he warned. “Release him.”

Marinette couldn’t help the small smile on her face and dropped the rope. The woman they heard went to Chat and untied the rope, noting how loose it was. “It’s good now, Kitty, get away from here as far as you can.” But instead of listening to her, Chat turned around Marinette and slowly put his paw on the man’s blade, asking for him to lower his weapon. “Chat Noir?” asked the lady, confused. “What’s going on? Run! You’re free!” 

Marinette giggled despite herself. "Is there a place where we could speak privately?" she asked softly, slowly lowering her hands. "Trust me, this is not what it seems." The lady nodded and guided them to her house, her husband closing the walk, making sure Marinette wasn’t up to something. Even after so many years, Chat recognized the lady's husband as one of the heads of the village, one who accepted Chat by their side. As soon as they were safe inside, Marinette knelt down to Chat's height and made sure the rope didn’t leave marks on his muzzle. "Are you alright, Chaton? The rope wasn’t too tight?" Marinette asked softly, caressing his mane. He purred loudly and licked her on the cheek, then he made some grimaces to stretch his jaw. 

The lady invited her to sit at the table, offering them some food and water. "So, tell me, Mademoiselle, what's going on? Why are you traveling with Chat on a leash?" They were both looking at her suspiciously, and Marinette couldn’t blame them.

After drinking, Chat sat beside Marinette and put his head on her lap. If she was really mistreating him, he wouldn't look at her so lovingly. "We are indeed en route to the Agreste mansion," she answered while sipping at her drink with one hand and stroking Chat's mane with the other. "Chat transformed back a few months ago and told me his story." She turned to her furry companion, asking silently the authorization to tell them everything. He let out a soft prusten. "Chat is in fact the son of Gabriel Agreste, and we learned some things that brought us to think of a plan to free Chat - Adrien - from his father's threat."

The woman gasped in shock, for many reasons. “By the Kwamis! I knew he was a terrible man, but for him to actually want his son’s death…” She interrupted herself, looking back at Chat with wide eyes, another reason for her shock passing through her mind. “His… son! Oh Kwamis! I can’t believe I’ve acted so familiarly with the son of a noble!” She slightly bowed her head. “Young Lord Adrien, please forgive our foolishness!” Chat looked at her, then at Marinette with wide eyes, pleading her to calm her down. 

“Please, Madame, don’t beat yourself!” Said the young woman. “Adrien is a simple guy to the core. I’ve only learned recently he was of noble blood, and either before or after I knew, he never acted as such. He likes living a simple life. You acting familiarly with him was just a good thing to his eyes.” To add to her point, Chat looked at the woman with soft eyes and a loud prusten. 

“Kid,” asked the man, looking at Chat, but addressing Marinette. “Your father has put a bounty on Chat’s fur and promised a reward for Adrien’s return. Does he know they’re both the same person?”

“He does,” answered Marinette with a frown, getting another gasp from the older woman. “That’s why we have to put an end to Gabriel Agreste’s menace.”

“And… What’s your plan?” the man asked, lowering his guard. These two were no doubt together in all of this. When Marinette and Chat exchanged a look, Marinette biting her lower lip, he sighed. “You don’t have a plan…”

“We kind of do,” trailed Marinette. “We’ve planned to knock at the Agreste mansion’s door, ask for Gabriel, then I’d free Chat and we would wreak havoc.”

“Lord Agreste has guards protecting him,” reminded the man. “What if Chat - Adrien - returns to his human form during the fight?”

Chat growled in offense. “He told me he can fence,” remembered Marinette, but she turned to Chat who looked at her in concern. “He does have a point, though.” Chat rubbed the back of his head, then looked at her with some kind of grin, their host looking at the exchange in surprise. “Hitting you with a pebble isn’t the same as fighting guards! I’m more of a rogue than a warrior, remember? And since my father’s gone, I never continued the family’s ‘business’, so I’m a little rusty...” Chat nuzzled her with a low purr and Marinette scratched behind his ear just the way he liked. “I know, Chaton… We’ll find a way, I promise…”

The older couple exchanged a glance, then the woman moved forwards. “Maybe our son could give you a hand,” she advised while beckoning them to the backyard. When they got outside, they realized the fence around their yard was pretty high and it was hard to see through it. Chat, walking exclusively on four, would have to put his front legs on Marinette’s shoulders if he wanted to look on the other side, but even his girlfriend, with her petite height, had to rise on her tippy toes to look as well. Why would they need such a dense fence? They saw cows first. It didn’t answer their question, but when they saw the gigantic tortoise walking slowly among them with bags of hay on its back to feed them, everything became clear. Their son was a were-creature too and they needed some discretion for him to live in peace. “Nino!” the woman called. “Come! We have visitors!” 

The tortoise turned around and shook the bags off his shell, the cows ravening their content. Marinette could see some kind of smile on the reptile’s face, but Chat was unmistakingly beaming. Was that because this was another were-animal, or… Chat bounced to meet the were-tortoise and they bumped their paws together. The woman giggled at Marinette's curious glance. "Nino and Chat have been friends for some time, now," she explained while the furry creature was looking at his scally friend.

"Adrien hasn't talked about Nino, yet," said Marinette, smiling at Chat who was jumping around Nino to look at him. She had to say, Nino was pretty impressive. He was walking on four, and she could see some fingers regular tortoises didn't have on his paws, reminiscing of the human he was. He seemed to have human proportions, but was pretty much looking like a giant snapping turtle. "How did they meet?"

"With other young men defending the village against bandits," the woman answered, smiling at Chat's antics. He really was happy to see him again. "I think Nino had never seen Chat as a beast, and now that Nino has been infected as well, we are also able to see the person behind the animal.” She paused before adding “You seem used to read Chat’s body language. That’s impressive! It was like he literally was speaking to you.”

“Adrien has been stuck in his animal form for three years, and both my parents have been infected,” explained the raven-haired woman. “I never saw my parents as something else than my parents, and Chat and I have learned to communicate with time. Even when he can’t speak, he can be really expressive.” 

The old woman nodded, then turned to the young men. “Son, these people would need some help. Could you listen to them and see if you can give them a... paw?” Nino nodded, then rose on his hind legs. Suddenly, it was like he had transformed. Still looking like a tortoise, he retracted his neck into his shell just so he could look in front of him, looking more human by that, and slowly walked to a stack of hay. His impressive size made Marinette nostalgic, thinking of her father, but the way he was moving made her also believe he could be way faster than he let suppose. 

They could see his bust from the other side of the haystack, but as soon as he was properly hidden, he transformed back, being only visible from the neck. "Hey, sorry about that, dudes," he said with a smirk. "I wasn't expecting people to come, but since it's my dude and his lady, I don't feel like I need to hide!"

Chat cocked his head to the side and, with the sly smile he had, Marinette knew exactly what he was thinking. "Your dude is wondering why you're hiding, then?"

Nino laughed heartily while shuffling behind the stack of hay. "I wouldn't embarrass his lady! What kind of guy would that make me?" Chat looked at his friend with a found smile. _Yeah,_ Marinette thought, _a good guy._ Once Nino was dressed, they sat on a bench to talk, Marinette wondering how Nino could help them. A were-turtle was impressive, but slow in a fight. "I don't know how I did it the first time, but I actually can transform at will," he said after Marinette had asked him. Chat jerked up, putting his paws on Nino's shoulders and looking at him with insistence. No need to translate there. Nino chuckled and pushed him down. "Relax, dude, I'll tell you as soon as it's faisable, I promise."

"How is that even possible?" Marinette asked in disbelief. "I mean,... Both my parents have also been infected, and for as long as there were were-creatures, no one ever could transform at will! At least, none that I know..."

He shrugged, but kept smiling. "I don't know? Maybe it's from being an animal being able to live for a century or two? It makes them wise enough to naturally know how?" He turned to Chat. "I'll try, but I can't guarantee you're gonna be able to change too. Maybe it's a perk from my animal, maybe it's because I'm a genius. Who knows?" Chat grunted while Nino and Marinette shared a laugh at his expense. 

~~

The Lahiffes didn't have a guest room, so they were invited to sleep in the stable. It was warm and cozy despite the strong smell, but they knew better than to look a gifted horse in the mouth. Chat kneaded the hay while Marinette was searching her backpack for a sewing kit and... the ladybug winter cape. Chat made a questioning sound. "You're right, Chaton. That's the cape we were talking about." Chat extended his neck to smell it. He could smell so many things, learning to know Marinette's mother. He could smell the Lady who wore it and the fear she felt when Marinette’s father had attacked her. He purred softly, sorry for her loss. She knew it was useless to try to convince him it wasn't his fault, even if it really wasn't, and scratched him behind an ear. She then proceeded to modify the cape to make it look like a light breast armor. Nino made her notice that she didn’t look like someone who could take on a were-animal, even less a were-lion like Chat Noir. If she had to bring Chat for a reward, she would have to act and look like she fought and winned over him. She needed to make people believe in her story. 

The next day, after they’d eaten, Marinette gave Adrien’s backpack to Nino, then dressed in her light armor. Nino looked at her, slaked jaw, as she almost transformed from a simple, shy farmer to a fierce fighter he wouldn’t like to meet in a dark alley, but something felt off. His mind went to the different fights he had been part of, when he’d fought against bandits attacking the village, and remembered fighting against women too. These were often dressed in bright colors and were wearing war paintings on their face.  _ Oh! That’s what’s missing! _ He went to his mother to ask for makeup and came back to Marinette, offering her some help with the disguise. He painted a large red band over her eyes, from her eyebrows to her cheekbones, and backed up to look at the result. Chat looked at his girlfriend in awe, and, without looking at each other, the guys bumped their fists. In front of them was now a woman who could take over the world. 

She had already taken over Adrien’s world, but you’ve already read that part of the story.

Then, Nino took the initiative to tie the rope around Chat’s nose. He did it tighter so it would be believable, but in a particular way so Chat could free himself with a single and simple pull. Marinette gave Tikki and Plagg to the Lahiffes’ care and the trio left to the Agreste mansion.

~~

“My Lord, a lady and her companion are requesting an interview,” announced the guard to the tall man perched over sketches on his working table, a bee-themed female mantle pinned on a dress form behind him.

“What is it about?” Gabriel replied in an annoyed tone, not bothering to lift his eyes from his work. 

“They’re here regarding the reward for Chat Noir’s capture,” he answered, slightly shivering. 

Gabriel imperceivably jumped. He didn’t hear about Chat or Adrien for the last three years, and in the span of three days, he had news about Adrien, then someone had captured Chat Noir. He smiled internally.  _ You’re getting sloppy, son! _ Gabriel nodded to the guard, took his cane and went to the hall. 

He observed them from the top of the central stairs. The young man was a fashion mess, wearing clothes visibly too large for him and just tied closely to his athletic shape. He could see how cut he was, and scars were visible from where he was, a few meters away. No doubt a warrior, with a sword on his side and a shield on his back. The young woman was glaring at him, no doubt trying to pierce his defences. He wasn’t impressed, actually. No, that wasn’t quite right. She gave him something interesting to look at. This ladybug breast armor was remarquable, an intricate mix of style, protection and flexibility. If he could get his hands on another were-ladybug, he could replicate something like this. For a warrior, she didn't seem armed, though. Strange. He finally dared to look at his monster of a son, a rope around his muzzle, the body tense and looking frantically around him. He seemed panicked, small,... pathetic. 

Chat was acting, making him believe he was terrified, behaving like he should be at the moment. He locked eyes with his father for just a second, and could see all the disgust and hatred his father had for him. The were-lion lowered his gaze, shuddering. A father should never look at his child like Gabriel was looking at Chat, even if they were a were-creature, and from this moment, he knew he had no other choice than to kill him if he wanted to be free.

Gabriel slowly climbed down the stairs, his cane clicking on each step. “I suppose this creature did not oppose that much resistance, did it? It doesn’t look wounded, which is a good thing, actually.” Marinette felt fire rising in her core. He was even worse than she had imagined, addressing his son like an animal and belittling his capabilities. “I think I will add a bonus to your reward just for that, what do you think, Mademoiselle?” he asked, prompting for her name.

“Ladybug,” she said, flames in her eyes. This was the man who had killed her mother and was threatening her boyfriend. He wanted to add a bonus for bringing him in one piece? For what, less repairs on the fur? The possibility to torture him beforehand? She growled lowly, surprising Chat. She had made a decision. They had talked about the option, but she felt she had no other choice than to kill this despicable man.

“Excellent, Mademoiselle Ladybug,” Gabriel said with honey in his voice. “I think I owe you a reward, no?” He smiled.  _ He smiled! _ Chat couldn’t even remember how old he was the last time he saw his father smile. Sure, the Kwamis were about to destroy the world! “Please, follow me.”

He turned to a room next to the hall, turning his back to Marinette. “No,” she replied sharply. “I don’t want your gold.”

He looked at her from above his shoulder. “Oh? Is that so? What do you want, then?”

She intended to play a game, a dangerous game, but she was prepared. She wanted to see how despicable he truly was. “I know your son, Adrien,” she said, squaring her shoulders. “I know him and I love him. What I want is for you to let him live in peace.” If he agreed and kept his word, he would admit he knew his son was Chat. If he refused, he would admit hating Adrien. If he agreed, but tried to kill Chat, he would prove to be untrustworthy.

Gabriel turned back to her, glancing coldly at them. Nino felt the icy glare to the marrow of his bones and shivered. The old man looked at Chat, then sighed. “If this is what you wish for, then you have my word. I will revoke the reward for Adrien’s return. He will be free.” Gabriel moved to Chat, unsheathing his sabre. Marinette stilled, preparing herself for the fight. He knew Adrien and Chat were the same person. No way he was going to free him. “Now, allow me to take this monster down once and for all!” he yelled, thrusting his sabre to Chat who quickly dodged.

At Gabriel’s shout, guards appeared around the hall and started to fight them. Chat pulled on the knot on the rope like Nino had shown him and was promptly freed, parrying his father’s attacks while looking at his Lady from the corner of his eye. She was using her sling with a pebble tied inside the indend, swinging it like an eastern weapon he had learned about called “meteor hammer”. She probably learned it from her mother, then, and was impressively skillful with it. 

He dodged his father again, sided by one of his guards, and checked on Nino. Even if he wore a one-hand sword on his hips, he mainly fought with his shield, bashing his opponents and covering Marinette's back. He had already seen him fight and knew his capacities. Both of them were doing great. He could focus on his father. 

But guards started to surround him, and he lost sight of the older Agreste. When he found him, Gabriel was standing behind a wall of guards protecting him, watching the fight from afar.  _ Coward. _ He turned to Nino, roaring in an unfamiliar way, creating in succession an "e" and an "o" sounds. Nino turned straight to him, recognizing Chat's call for him. Chat nodded to the wall of guards and Nino knew exactly what to do.

He forced his way through the guards surrounding him and ran to the wall. At the right distance, he focussed and started shifting, the ropes holding his clothes breaking, then pounced and completed his transformation in mid-air, a giant and fully clothed were-turtle coming for the guards like a wrecking ball through a brick wall. Chat jumped on his friend's shell and pounced on his father, grabbing his right arm with his jaw in a bone-crushing bite. The two Agrestes glared at each other, Chat feeling the bones snapping under his fangs and blood dripping on his tongue, but neither of them gave up. Suddenly, Gabriel  _ grinned _ , the disturbing smile of a madman, and dropped his sabre in his left hand. Adrien had never seen his father train in left-handed fencing, but his smile gave him enough creeps to not attempt faith. Chat released his grip at the same moment his father was aiming to pierce his stomach, and twisted his body. He avoided being impaled, but the blade sliced deeply along his chest, below his floating rib to his shoulder blade on his right. He roared in pain, stumbling away from Gabriel. Gabriel’s right hand hung limply on his side, but the blood-dripping blade in his left hand was proof enough of his efficiency. Chat growled, panting, his paw barely covering a third of his wound. He saw his father raise his blade over his head, ready to strike again, but he could barely move, his legs shaking uncontrollably and his head spinning. He closed his eyes, dreading for the blade to end his life, when a strong female voice echoed in the hall. 

“ENOUGH!” yelled Nathalie from the main entrance. “Guards! Lower your weapons,  _ NOW! _ ” The guards obeyd in unisson, even Gabriel stopped in surprise.

“Commandant Sancoeur?” Asked one of them.

Nathalie walked in the room, her heels stomping on the marble floor. “Lieutenant, escort Lord Gabriel to his room and treat his wounds. Keep him in room arrest. You are now required to answer to only me from now on.”

“By your orders, Commandant,” answered the Lieutenant, motioning to three of his men to do as demanded, picking up a knocked out Gabriel from the floor. “What about them?” he prompted, pointing at the raven-haired woman, the were-turtle back to his human form and… the unconscious blond wrapped in a blanket?  _ Where did he come from? _

As soon as the guards had lowered their weapons, Marinette and Nino, changing back, ran to Chat Noir, standing in shock, unmoving, in a growing poodle of blood. Marinette stood beside him, pressing her hands on the deep wound, while Nino bashed into Gabriel to push him aside, knocking him out with a jab at the jaw, before he joined them. Marinette was pulling Chat down on his side to put pressure on the deep cut and to help him keep some strength, but she felt they were losing him, and if they couldn’t treat his wound quickly, it’d be over. His head on Marinette’s lap, Chat was passing out, his purring getting softer and softer, but right before he lost consciousness, he felt a rush of adrenaline and the last thing he saw was his paws changing back to human hands.  _ Timing de merde… _

Marinette gasped in horror when she saw how the wound turned out once he was transformed back. When, in lion form, the cut was pretty much in straight line, it was now basically from his front to his back, like someone had tried to cut Adrien in half. Without a word, mostly due to panic, Nino looked inside Adrien’s backpack and produced a blanket in which they wrapped him, to keep his warmth and cover his modesty, trying their best to keep pressure on the wound.

Nathalie turned to the trio and frowned. “Same,” she said. “Bring them to Master Adrien’s room and treat their wounds. Post a guard at the door.” The Lieutenant nodded, gestured to his men and Nathalie left to her quarters. Time to owe some explanations.


	4. Ladrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the Ladrien you deserve, but the only Ladrien I can give you. I'm sorry.

They entered the bedroom in urgency, Nino carrying an unconscious Adrien, wrapped in a blanket burrito, in his arms bridal style, while Marinette was uncovering the bed and reaching for her sewing kit in her backpack. They didn't have much time before Adrien had lost too much blood to be saved. She actively proceeded to stitch the cut in his right side while Nino, unable to help anymore, was anxiously pacing in the spacious room. 

He jumped when he heard a knock at the door. On the other side, protected by the guard, was a maid with water, clean rags and bandages. "Lady Nathalie sends me to tend to Master Adrien's wounds," she announced in a shy voice. He nodded and stepped aside to let her in, knowing she'd be more helpful than he currently was. Both women worked together and, soon enough, Adrien was all patched up, but even if Nino was looking at his friend's human face for the first time, he could tell he was sickly pale. He could only hope they weren't too late.

When they were done, their own wounds treated as well, the maid left to quickly come back with food. Since no one had taken their weapons, they assumed they were indeed under arrest, but they were probably needed in good health, hence the food and care, but they weren’t sure what to make of them yet. With Adrien's state, they came to the conclusion that, even if they had the opportunity to escape, they wouldn't, and no doubt this Commandant Sancoeur came to the same conclusion. And so, they waited, Marinette sitting on Adrien's bed, scratching his scalp and keeping an eye on his breathing, while Nino was curled up in an armchair, both of them speaking softly as to not wake Adrien up. They got interrupted by a knock at the door, Nino taking on himself to answer again, but the door opened by itself, a guard making his way into the room. "Commandant Sancoeur requires to speak with you," he announced, addressing him, but Nino turned to Marinette. She was the leader of this suicide mission. She acquiesced and accompanied the guard, Nino staying behind, taking her place at Adrien’s side.

The guard escorted her to another bedroom. On their way, she heard Gabriel yelling and storming at the guard in the corridor. He was requesting to be let out, but the guard had his orders and just silently rolled his eyes at his colleague who only smirked in understanding. When they arrived, the guard knocked and got inside at Nathalie's call. "Leave us," she demanded from the other side of a screen where she was apparently changing clothes. The guard hesitated a moment, not sure of Marinette’s intentions while he’d be gone, before obeying, leaving Marinette in the middle of the room, glaring at her as a warning. "How is Master Adrien?" She asked in a surprisingly soft voice after she heard the door close.

Marinette sighed, trying to calm her nerves. "Bad," she said. "He seems stable, but he's pale like a d-dead and barely breathing. I-I don't know if he'll make it…" she answered, doing her best to keep her voice even. Nathalie got out from behind the screen, looking at Marinette with compassion. In fact, her face seemed pretty much as expressionless as when she first saw her, but Marinette could see in the woman's eyes how genuinely concerned she was. The young woman then took in how Nathalie was dressed and almost choked. She was wearing a breast leather armor with intricate bronze and copper motifs, a design Marinette knew was specifically for everyday life, but was still protective and representative of her status, a little like, nowadays, a police officer would wear casual clothes under a bulletproof vest, with their gun and insignia in sight. "A royal guard!" She squeaked. "I wouldn't imagine Gabriel-” She got cut by a fast glare from Nathalie and corrected herself. “- _ Lord _ Gabriel being the type of man to be able to pay for a royal guard's services!"

"Because he wasn't," she answered, taking a seat at her desk, gesturing at Marinette to sit across from her. Nathalie sighed, getting her thoughts together. “First of all, Mademoiselle…"

"Call me Ladybug," Marinette answered. She wasn't comfortable enough to give her her real name yet, and Nathalie, not being a fool, understood that and rolled with it. 

"... Mademoiselle Ladybug, I wish to apologize for not having been able to act faster. I just  _ had _ to be on my day off, and the messenger had troubles finding me. I am aware this won’t change anything anymore, but I wanted you to know.” Marinette nodded in understanding and silently invited Nathalie to continue. “As you guessed it, I am a royal guard. King Damoclès is for the protection of the were-fauna since, as you already know, they are people in the first place. Many years ago, it had been reported that someone was killing and skinning were-creatures in the region, but no one knew who and why. I have been detached to investigate. By getting employed by a noble and working as one of his guards, I would be able to be in contact with every level of society in the region. You can say I am a double agent. I first acted as an assistant to Lord Agreste, doing more feminine jobs, then I got to prove my efficiency at swordsmanship and got promoted to Capitaine, then Lieutenant, and two years ago, I became Commandant of Lord Agreste’s guards. Noone among the guards knows my real status and goals, neither Lord Gabriel or Master Adrien, or even Lady Emilie before she passed away.”

“Why tell me, then?” asked Marinette, knitting her eyebrows. 

“Because things are now over, so I can freely reveal my identity, at least to you,” replied the older woman before she resumed. “Little did I know the person I was looking for was the one I was working for. I never knew for sure, but I became suspicious the day Lady Emilie died. Lord Gabriel was mourning, but not how a widow should, not like Master Adrien did.” Her lips slightly curled upward. “Master Adrien did a really good job at hiding his were-animal status. Chat Noir had been active for over a year before I knew Master and Chat Noir were the same.”

“When did you learn about him?” questioned the young woman, protectiveness dripping from her voice. 

“The same day his father knew, when Master ran away,” she said, visibly guilty. 

“When Adrien also learned for his mother,” remembered Marinette.

Nathalie nodded, guilt darkening her eyes. “That day, three years ago, was the day my mission was partly accomplished.”

“Partly?” repeated Marinette.

The royal guard acquiesced. “I was a witness of all these confessions, but I was the only witness and had no proof. My only proof was the testimony of Master Adrien who had just run out to never come back by fear for his life. Of course, I wanted to go look for him, but Lord Gabriel beat me at that and announced his rewards for Chat Noir and for Master Adrien. If I was to go look for him, he would have become suspicious of my intentions.”

“Lord Gabriel or Adrien?” Marinette wanted to clarify.

Nathalie’s eyelids twitched at the mention of Adrien without an honorary title, but she remembered that Marinette was close to him and probably didn’t know about his status until recently. “Both,” answered Nathalie. “There was a bounty for their return; why would Lord Gabriel let me go look by myself if people would willingly do it themselves? As for Master Adrien, I have always worked for his father for as long as he can remember; why would he trust me? For as much as he could tell, I was probably aware of his father’s actions and wanted him dead too.” She sighed, but kept a little smile. “Today, I have witnesses. People have seen Lord Gabriel attempting to kill a were-creature, his own son nonetheless. Thanks to that, I will be able to report to the King and investigate more deeply. I will have the authorization to look all around the manor, find evidence of Lord Gabriel skinning his victims and maybe even the proof that he killed his own wife.” 

Marinette sighed in relief, then made a decision. She rose up and removed her breast plate to give it to the Commandant. At her curious glance, Marinette explained. "This has been made with my mother's chitin, a were-ladybug. We found her killed and skinned in the forest. Years later, I've found this winter cape made out of it that, Adrien confirmed later, was created by Ga~ Lord Gabriel. I kept it as a token from my mother, but for Adrien's freedom, I can give it to you as a proof. I still have the pieces of the cape I didn't use in my bag if you need them as well."

Nathalie took the piece of armor and could confirm it really was made out of organic material, not some forged metal like she first thought. This could only mean it came from the remains of a were-creature. This was perfect. "I will personally make sure this is taken good care of and will return it to you in due time. Thank you, Mademoiselle Ladybug." This was over. Adrien was free from his father… She frowned. If he ever survives… “The guard outside will accompany you to Master Adrien’s room.” She extended her hand to Marinette, giving her a folded piece of paper with a wax seal on it. The coat of arms represented a shield with a crown over the head of an owl; the coat of arms of the royal guard. “Please, give this letter to the guard. Inside are his orders regarding you, your turtle friend and Master Adrien. You are important guests, not prisoners. You are under my protection…” she paused, looking Marinette dead in the eyes. “... but also under my responsibility. Don’t cause any troubles.”

Marinette smiled shyly, taking the letter like a precious treasure. “For Adrien’s sake, we won’t.” She slightly bowed her head. “Thank you.” Nathalie nodded and Marinette exited the room.

~~

Everything hurt.    
Why was everything hurting?    
Even breathing hurt. 

He was in a bed, a luxurious bed.  _ Oh no… _ He recognized its odor and texture and, even if he was barely aware of it, he knew he didn’t need his enhanced smell to know he was back in his old bed, back at the Agreste Mansion. He couldn’t have dreamed of the last three years, could he? But then, he felt something - or rather someone - shift beside him. Someone was in the bed with him. Marinette had always been the only person, lover or family, to ever just sit on his bed. “Marinette?” he asked weakly, barely able to articulate.

The person started in surprise, but he heard a relieved chuckle. “Dude! You scared the shell out of me!”

Adrien cracked an eye open. “Nino?” He mumbled.

“Yeah, Bro!” Nino shifted to lay on his stomach to allow Adrien to look at his face without having to turn his head. He was laying on his side to protect his wound, and was held in this position by multiple pillows, partially blocking his view. He felt so weak they both knew he wouldn't be able to turn his head to look at his friend. "Kwamis, we were sure you wouldn't wake up before dawn, if ever! You're a fighter, Bro!"

Adrien felt his heart warm up. "Bro?" His friend was calling him his  _ brother _ ?!

"Of course, Man!" Nino chuckled. "We are brothers in arms!" He assured, extending his closed fist to bump it on Adrien's knuckles, unable to move his hand. 

Adrien smiled fondly, happy to have someone to add to his newfound family, until now composed by only Marinette. He started, regretted it with a groan, then asked "Where… Mari…"

Nino lost his smile. "This Commandant has requested to speak with her," he said, worried. 

"Comman… dant?"

"Sancoeur," Nino added. "I don't know what's going on and at this point, I'm too afraid to ask."

Adrien frowned. "Don't… know. Nath… good w... me, but… work f... Father…" He groaned again, each breath he needed to speak felt like being punched in the ribs. 

"I got what you mean, Bro," Nino assured, gently putting his hand on his shoulder. "I'll stop asking questions so you can shut up and rest." Adrien whined like a kitten before nodding, making Nino laugh. He didn't like being silent when he was human, already having a hard time with his non-verbal communication while as a lion, but breathing was such a chore he could just agree with his friend… his  _ brother _ . 

Nino continued speaking, Adrien nodding or shaking his head in response, talking about anything and everything. When the door opened a few minutes later, they saw the guard, his face a little pale, holding respectfully the door for Marinette. Nino welcomed her with a deep sigh of relief and gestured to Adrien, weak but conscious. Immediately, Marinette jumped on the bed and passionately kissed her boyfriend. “I love you! I love you!  _ I love you! _ ” She whispered in his ears like a prayer. He hummed softly in contentment. “You’re free, now. You can finally rest easy.” She caressed his cheek, pushed his bangs aside and kissed him on his forehead. “Come back to me; that’s all I ask.”

Adrien nodded, closing his eyes, and sighed in relief. “Love… you… M’… L…” He had lost consciousness, but his breathing, even if shallow, was regular, and Marinette knew he would do as she asked and come back to her.

~~

A week passed. Adrien was slowly recovering, getting better and stronger. If it had happened to him a few years back, he would just have given up, letting himself die, but he had Marinette; he had a reason to live and to fight for. A Healer came to check on him, but there was nothing more to do than take care of the wound and wait. 

Nino had since returned home, but quickly came back at Marinette’s request. She needed to accompany Nathalie to the royal court and testify to the King himself, so she wanted someone she could trust to check on Adrien and keep him company. He would have been a fool to refuse. He came back with his fiancée, Alya, an intrepid young woman who dedicated her life to write the different stories she could hear about all around the country. The more fantastic they were, the more she was interested in them, but she had principles. She wanted to write about real stories, and most of them were pure fantasies. When her future husband told her about his were-lion friend, she jumped on the opportunity. She didn’t need to investigate this one; if Nino told her it was true, it was.

At first, Adrien wasn’t comfortable about revealing his whole past, and didn’t want Marinette’s past to be told without her consent, but Alya kept it professional and respected his boundaries. Even if she wanted to know everything, he wasn’t in any state to endure a long interview and was, for most of his awoken time, answering by  _ yes _ or  _ no _ , keeping his full-length sentences to the strict minimum. 

As for Marinette, Nathalie and her rode to the capital, Gabriel chained to his own horse following them. He had stopped storming, but was permanently furious. Anyway, whatever he would be claiming, that it was a mistake or an injustice, no one would have helped him. Nobody was crazy enough to attempt to free a royal guard’s prisoner. 

Once they were at the castle, a guard, by Nathalie’s request, brought a grumpy Gabriel into prison while she and Marinette went to the main hall. King Damoclès, caught with endless responsibilities, put everything aside to give Nathalie and her guest his undivided attention. She had sent him a missive stating the mission she had been sent to so many years ago was finally accomplished. He was eager to know more and welcomed them with open arms.  “Ah! Chevalier-Lieutenant Mayura!” he exclaimed, a wide smile on his face. Nathalie saluted him while Marinette, intimidated, hid behind her and bowed lowly, waiting to be addressed to rise back up. She noticed the King was addressing Nathalie by another rank than the one she had at the Agreste Mansion, which was probably normal, and by another name. Was it her family name? Or a code name? Was it why she didn’t say anything about the name she gave her? “Who is with you?”

“Votre Majesté, please meet Mademoiselle Ladybug,” she answered, motioning to Marinette to get closer. “The  _ Were-Skinner _ has been arrested with hers and her friends’ help. I am here to do my final report on the case, and Ladybug is here as a witness.”

King Damoclès nodded in understanding, then got up and beckoned them to follow him to a private room. They spent the next three hours talking about everything that happened, Nathalie’s investigations around the manor and what she’d found, and most importantly, about Gabriel confessing Emilie’s murder and his attempt at killing his own son after finding out he was a were-creature as well. The King had heard about Chat Noir and the good and selfless things he had done while living with the townspeople, and learning Chat Noir was the Were-Skinner’s son made him furious on his behalf. Nathalie showed him the breast armor Marinette had made and explained where it came from, then Marinette told him her story. She feared for a moment that telling him about the thievery the Dupain-Cheng had done once upon a time would put her in trouble, but the King wasn’t interested in arresting her for a good type of thievery over the serial killing Gabriel had done for so many years. “Does the Young Lord Agreste have a request for his father’s punishment?” the King asked Marinette. 

Marinette thought for a moment, then shook her head, but her frown changed quickly into a small smirk. “He wasn’t strong enough after the fight to talk about a sentence for his father. Will Gabriel be sentenced to death?”

Nathalie flinched at the mention of Gabriel without his honorary title, but at the same time, he would be nothing from now on. It would be a new habit she would have to get fast. The King acquiesced at Marinette’s question. “He will if the Young Lord requests for it,” he answered. “Do you know what Young Lord Adrien would prefer?”

Marinette shook her head again. “No. However, I doubt he would be happy if we decided to sentence him to death when Adrien would have prefered to keep him alive,” she explained and, they had to admit, she was right. “May I suggest keeping him alive and well for the time being? I’ll arrange with Adrien to contact you, Lady Na~ Mayura or your prison guards for the definitive answer when he will be strong enough to make the decision.” Damoclès nodded, surprised by the young lady’s cold blood for the situation and compassion for her enemy.

The meeting now being over, Nathalie saw Marinette at the castle’s gates. “I won’t accompany you back to the Agreste Mansion, Marinette,” she advised, giving her a package in which she found her ladybug armor. “Will you be alright?” She nodded, putting her armor on. “Take care of Master Adrien, would you?” she asked softly, not meeting her eyes.

“I will, I promise,” Marinette answered with a small smile. 

She jumped on her horse’s back, but Nathalie stopped her before she went, cocking an eyebrow with curiosity, at least with as much curiosity her expressionless features could muster. “Tell me, when you’ve asked for Lo~ for Gabriel to be taken good care of, what did you have in mind?” 

Marinette’s smile widened, more devilish this time. “I think living a long and healthy life would be worse than death, actually.” Nathalie just stood there, looking at her with more questions than answers, but Marinette just shrugged, keeping her smile, then pushed her mount to a gallop, waving Nathalie goodbye.

~~

Adrien wax-sealed a second letter with the Agreste crest, a stylized butterfly, and sighed. He was holding his father’s fate in his hands. The next step was to send them to the capital, one for Nathalie and one for his father himself. He rose from his chair, slightly trembling, his left hand reaching for his wound by reflex, and went to the main hall where a courier was waiting for him. Adrien gave him the letters, his instructions and paid him, then sighed again, knowing things were finally over. Marinette joined him an instant later, helping him back to his bedroom. “You should have waited for me, Chaton,” she said with the softest voice. 

He smiled at her, but shook his head. “I know, M’Lady, but I needed it to be done as soon as possible,” he answered, leaning slightly on her. “I needed an end to all that.”

Marinette cocked an eyebrow, smirking. “An end? You wish to end  _ everything _ ?” She perfectly knew what she was implying, and was defying him to her game.

He returned her smirk and leaned in to kiss her hair. “So  _ we _ can have a new start,” he said, his voice muffled, but all the love he had for her dripping from every word. 

“Smooth,” she giggled. When they reached his -  _ their _ \- bed where they sat, Adrien was already out of breath. “Can I know what you told them?”

He nodded. “Sure,” he said before he paused. “I told Nathalie I agreed with your decision to keep Father alive. I added she made sure he wouldn’t try to kill himself. I want him to live, even against his will.” Marinette acquiesced. It would be the first time in history where keeping someone alive would be a worse punishment than death. “To Father, I told him about my new life and how my friends have become my new family. He had always been controlling every aspect of my life, and was known all around the country for his creations, but from now on, his name will be forgotten to everyone, even to his future grand-children.” He sighed deeply, trying to keep calm. “But I thanked him, however, for, because he made me lose everything, I gained the love he has never been able to give me, and the life I always dreamed of.” He had a little chuckle. “I also told him not to expect a wedding invitation…” Marinette cackled, then carefully hugged him. Gabriel didn’t deserve his son. 

~~

In a jail cell below King Damoclès’s castle, Gabriel crumpled angrily Adrien’s letter, throwing it at the wall in front of him. His son had specified it would be the only and last time he would ever contact him, with other stuff. He glared at the plate full of fresh food, then at the bite mark, still healing, on his right, fractured arm. He ruffled his hair out of frustration with his left hand, then felt a rush of adrenaline through his veins. Soon, his arms covered with blue and green feathers, then his entire body with long and magnificent ones growing at his lower back. 

Marinette didn’t forget he had been infected by his son, and with the latter’s accord, had condemned Gabriel to living a long and painful life as what he despised the most. 

And Fate had chosen the worst of them all: a were-peacock.

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I never thought this fic would end up this long and this fun to write.


End file.
